Another Chance
by Whacky Job
Summary: In a timeline where everything ended up okay, Jake finds himself staring at the one boy he messed up the most with.


_For the record, I do not own Homestuck. All of the characters in this story are fictional and are not mine. The only thing I own is the backwards sad fluff you're about to read, in a timeline where everything ended up okay on Jade's planet. Enjoy!_

" _It's over Jake."_

Over and over, those cruel words played in his head. Those stupid words that tore him away from what was probably the best thing in his life. And it was all his fault. In the heat of the moments when Jane was controlled, and Grandma, or as he should be calling her Jade, was dead, Jake couldn't stop thinking about the blond that had broken up with him. Of course he felt bad about it, but there wasn't anything he could do. Dirk was no where in sight, probably off doing a heroic duty or something of the sort, while Jake was just...useless. He had died, caused major damage to the mysterious planet he was on, and he couldn't even get rid of a tussle between two shady characters that were having a battle to the last breath.

Fun.

The "batterwitch", as Roxy and Dirk liked to call her, showed up and tried to end everyone's lives, but with the joined efforts of himself, Roxy, Rose, Dave, and another person who he figured was related to Jane, they were able to push her back and make her leave the area. And so there he was, sitting on a rock as Dave and Roxy tried to get the crown off Jane's head, Rose and a fellow named Karkat tried to get motives out of Aranea(The blue babe who decided to turn him into a machine of mass destruction, thank you very much), and a lady named Kanaya and John trying to heal Terezi and Gamzee's new and fresh wounds.

"Jakey! Look!" Roxy's voice ran through the space of land, looking up at where the female was looking to see-

Oh hell.

Oh bloody fucking hell.

Jake's eyes widened, looking at Dirk as he landed on the ground firmly. Roxy and Dave abandoned their station at Jane, running over to basically tackle Dirk in hugs. Dave more so than Roxy, but they both got their time in. Jake stood up from the rock, green eyes wide as he shakily took a step forward. He was there, perfect as always. How was he there? Where even did he go? Jake couldn't speak, his words jumbling in his mouth as he slowly walked over.

" _It's over Jake."_

Those stupid words kept ringing through his head, and it was torture. Dirk landed on the ground of someone's planet(He didn't know, and frankly he didn't give a fuck at that point) and instantly got tackled by Roxy and...Bro? Yeah, that was Bro. The two of them had a major feelings jam session, hugs and tears in all(Except for Dirk. He never cried). But the real problem started when he saw Jake walking over, and god damn was it a heartbreaking sight to see. Jake looked like he was about to fucking burst into tears. Dirk let go of Roxy and Dave, slowly walking up to him.

"S...So…" Dirk started, taking his hood off and looking away as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So…" Jake nodded, looking away as he rocked on his feet back and forth. "...How are you Dirk?" The blond looked up at Jake in surprise at the question, feeling just a little bit awkward about talking to him.

"Um...Well, I guess I'm pretty good. It took a hella long time to get back here. Hey, uh, where exactly are we?"

"I think this is my gram's planet. Pretty sure your "Bro" called it LOFAF?" Dirk listened carefully, nodding and crossing his arms out of habit.

"Yeah, okay. Um, how are you holding up anyways? What even happened while I was off doing my thing? It looks like a battlefield here." Jake laughed a bit, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, it sort of was...Me and Gran-I-I mean Jade, we had a little God Tier face-off, I guess…" He explained, making Dirk blink in surprise.

"Really? Damn, English. You sure know how to make a mess." He joked, then looked away when he realized how _not_ okay that sounded. Really? Make a mess? Just shoot him now. Jake blinked in surprise, then sighed and nodded.

"I guess I do." He looked down at his feet, then bit his lip and tried to think of what to say when the both of them fell into an awkward silence. Jake picked his head up to speak, but was automatically interrupted when he felt a pair of lips on his. _Dirk's_ lips on his. Jake's eyes widened, stiffening for a minute before easing into it gently. It ended just as quickly as it started, Dirk putting his hands on Jake's shoulders to look him in the eye(Through his shades of course). Jake was stiff as a board, not expecting any kind of contact at all from Dirk, considering what had went down before that. Jake stared at him in shock, then hugged Dirk tightly and buried his face into Dirk's shoulder.

Now it was Dirk's turn to go stiff. He didn't know what to do, you kidding!? His ex-boyfriend was hugging him so tight he was basically being suffocated. He was about to pull back when Jake started crying, making Dirk freeze in his place.

"I-I'm sorry I was such a horrible person to you, I'm r-really sorry!" Jake cried, holding onto Dirk for dear life. "P-Please take me back! I-I can't live without you!" Now this was just breaking Dirk's heart right now. He didn't know what to do! Should he take him back and risk being hurt again, or decline and hope that things don't get awkward? Dirk decided to go with the former in that respect.

Jake was still crying through Dirk's internal decision making battle, hugging him tightly. He just wasn't expecting a pair of arms to wrap around him as firmly as he was hugging Dirk, Jake's eyes widening.

"...Okay. If you break me again English I swear to god..." Dirk muttered, putting his head on Jake's shoulder as the hope player sobbed. It looked like things were turning around for them both.

Let's hope things stay that way.


End file.
